Nouvelle Chance
by Babina62
Summary: Une Nouvelle Chance De S'aimer Ou Pas.


**Assise sur la table de pique nique sur le terrain prêt du fleuve depuis plus de 30 minute maintenant, Peyton était plongée dans le fin fond de ses pensé, pensée qui tourne toujours autour de la même personne " Lucas " depuis son retour et même avant elle ne cessé de pensai a lui et encore plus depuis leurs dernière conversation téléphonique ou elle a réussi a tout lui dire sans être trop genêt, sans avoir le regard de Lucas sur elle, ce regard qu'il pouvait avoir de tendre et d'autre fois de dur et en ce moment son regard ne cessait d'être dur envers elle plus dur que pour leurs autre ami. Elle savais quel mérité ce regard dur et parfois froid vu ce que avait dit lorsque pendant une soirée qu'ils passé tous au Tric Peyton avait un peu abuser sur l'alcool et les mot son sorti tout seul lorsque Lucas avait fait une remarque sur son état.**

 _Peyton : Tu sais quoi monsieur " Je suis parfait " moi je t'en merde, tu ma quitté tu entend c'est toi qui est parti et non moi alors tu peut tout me mettre sur le dos sa met complètement égal, parce que j'en ai plus rien a foutre de toi et de ta gueule d'ange, tu veut convolé avec sa ( Elle pointe du doigt sa copine ) bien alors fait le et arrête de m'envoyer sa a la figure a chaque fois que tu me voie._

 **Et malheureusement Lucas avait répliquer et ses mot on dépassé sa pensée, il était en colère contre elle en colère qu'elle et toujours autant d'emprise sur lui.**

 _Lucas : Si tu veut pas que je t'envoie " Ça " a la figure a chaque fois tu aurait du reste a Los Angeles, j'étais bien quand je te voyais pas j'avais réussie a passé a autre chose, mais il a fallu que tu revienne, tu reviens toujours quand je commence a être bien. Quand j'étais avec Brooke tu es venus nous séparé et maintenant tu recommence._

 **Peyton avait posé sa main sur son cœur a la dernière phrase de Lucas, elle lui avait complètement coupée le souffle et les larme ont commencé a couler sur ses joue sans quel ne puisse les empêcher. Brooke avait lancé un regard a vous tué sur place a Lucas mais ce dernier était tellement en colère qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Brooke a attrapé le bras de sa meilleur amie et elles sont parti avant que Peyton ne lance un dernier regard a Lucas.**

 **Plus de 3 mois ce son passé depuis cette fameuse dispute et Peyton avait tout fait pour évité Lucas du mieux quel la pu, Lucas de son côté c'était rendu compte des mots qu'il avait eu envers elle avait était trop dur et il a voulu s'excuser mais a chaque fois qu'il a voulu s'approcher d'elle, elle l'ignorer totalement ou alors Brooke ce mettez entre eux deux en lui demander de rester loin d'elle.**

 _Brooke : C'est pas parce que tu va lui dire un simple désolé que sa passera, tu te rend compte de ce que tu lui a dit, bordel Lucas tu lui a dit a elle quel avait foutu le bordel entre nous et tu sais bien qu'il en ai rien du tout, elle ta embrassé en croyant mourir et c'est toi qui a décidé d'aller vers elle._

 **Brooke et vraiment en pétard contre lui et il le fait très bien surtout quand elle se met a balancée ses bras dans tout les sens et ses a ce moment précis que Haley et sa copine fond leur entré dans sa boutique avec le culot de lui demandé de lui confectionner sa robe de marié et la elle a explosé encore plus.**

 _Brooke : Non mais vous vous fichez de moi la ou quoi ?_  
 _Lindsay : On ma dit que tu étais très doué_  
 _Brooke : La question n'es pas la ( En ce retournant vers Haley et Lucas ) Vous lui avait demandé quel me demande a moi que je lui face une robe mais qu'es ce qui vous ai passé par la tête bon sang. Vous croyais que je pourrai lui faire un truc aussi monstrueux que sa, mais qu'es ce qui cloche chez vous. Peyton avait peut-être raison tout compte fait ont aurait jamais du revenir. Maintenant vous sortez tout les 3 de ma boutique. ( En voyant qu'il ne bougé pas ) DEHORS!_

 **Après les avoir mis a la porte de sa boutique Brooke rentre chez elle ou elle retrouve sa meilleur amie devant la télévision avec un pot de glace, et Brooke c'est que si il y glace il a déprime et en voyant son amie elle sais que c'est le cas. Elle qui devait retrouver Chase pour une soirée elle ne peut pas aller a cette soirée tout en laissant son amie comme sa. Peyton lui dit d'y aller et de pas s'inquiéter mais sais mal connaître Brooke Davis, alors elle veut bien aller a la soirée mais elle emmène son amie avec elle pour pas quel déprime.**

 **Peyton regretta bien vite d'avoir écouté sa meilleur amie, quand elle sais rendu compte que quelqu'un la regarder du fond de la salle et en voyant de qui il s'agit instinctivement son cœur ce mis a battre la chamade, et ce serre en repensant au dernier mot de ce dernier. Brooke suis le regard de sa meilleur amie et elle aperçoit enfin ce que cette dernière voie, Peyton ce lève en s'excusant Brooke essaye de la retenir ou même de l'accompagner mais elle préfère rester seul quelque instant et part s'enfermer dans une cabine des toilette avant ne laisser couler ses larmes.**

 **Peyton retiens ses sanglot comme elle le peut, jamais elle n'a pleurer autant de toute sa vie que ses dernier mois. Quand elle entend la porte des toilette s'ouvrir elle pose sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglot, et ses pire encore quand elle a reconnue les voix des deux femme.**

 **Ils s'agit de Haley et Lindsay, ou plutôt Lindsay parle et Haley doit répondre d'un hochement de tête comme elle le fait ou fessait souvent avec elle quand elle discuter. Peyton essuie ses larmes en essayent de reprendre contenance afin de sortir des toilette avant quel ne s'arrête en attendant cette Lindsay parlé d'elle.**

 _Lindsay : Elle es bizarre cette Peyton non_  
 _Haley : Non il faut juste la connaitre pour la comprendre_  
 _Lindsay : Pas sur de vouloir la connaitre_  
 _Haley : Pourquoi, Peyton et une femme formidable_  
 _Lindsay : Qui es toujours amoureuse de Lucas_  
 _Haley : C'est normal ils ont eux une histoire merveilleuse_  
 _Lindsay : C'est pas ce que Lucas a dit_  
 _Haley : Je te demande pardon_  
 _Lindsay : Il dit que son histoire avec elle avait était une grossière erreur_  
 _Haley : Tu me fera pas croire sa, je connait trop Lucas_  
 _Lindsay : Bon il ne la peut-être pas dit comme sa mais c'est ce que sa voulait dire_

 **Peyton ne veut plus les entendre parler d'elle et de lui de cette façon, elle ouvre la porte avec violence avant de sortir a toute vitesse des toilette. Haley est resté figé sur place en voyant Peyton sortir des toilette avec les yeux plein de larmes, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi mal, elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal et bien plus mince qu'avant.**

 **En sortant des toilette Peyton et tomber sur un homme ou plutôt elle lui a foncé dessus sans le vouloir mais elle sais qui est cette homme, car ce n'es pas un homme quelconque sur le quel elle et tomber non il a fallu quel tombe sur Lucas.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en fixant le sol : Je te déteste_  
 _Lucas : Je sais_  
 _Peyton : Pourquoi tu me fait sa, je croyait que notre histoire avait était une belle histoire_  
 _Lucas : Bien sur quel la était_  
 _Peyton : Pas la peine de mentir je sais que c'était l'erreur de ta vie_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Peyton en le regardant dans les yeux : Je croyais que tu m'avait aimais même juste un peu mais apparemment tu joue bien la comédie parce que pendant tout ce temps, j'y ai cru a tes je t'aime et a tes mots d'amour_

 **Lucas n'a même pas le temps de comprendre que Peyton c'était détourner de lui et avait quitter le club avec encore plus de larme dans les yeux. Quand Lucas s'apprête a partir la rejoindre Haley et Lindsay sorte des toilette et au vu du regard de Haley il comprend qu'ils ont du parler d'eux et que malheureusement Peyton avait tout entendu.**

 **Lucas les plante toute les deux et part a la recherche de Peyton, il faut qu'il lui dise que pendant leurs histoire jamais il n'a joué avec elle bien au contraire il n'a jamais était aussi sincère de sa vie, et que c'est du a leurs rupture qu'il a commencer a jouer la comédie avec tout le monde mais en aucun cas avec elle.**

 **Lucas va tourné dans toute la ville a la recherche de Peyton sans trouver la moindre trace d'elle, et l'inquiétude commence a le prendre au tripe. Il essaye de ce résonner en ce disant que Peyton n'était pas le genre de fille a faire quelque chose de stupide.**

 **Pendant ce temps la Peyton ce trouve sur le toit de son ancien lycée, c'est ici même qu'elle est Lucas passé leur temps quand ils voulait être seul. Elle ne sais pas pourquoi elle ce retrouve ici mais ses pied l'on conduit ici ou elle ce sent étrangement comme si elle était chez elle en sécurité.**

 **Elle est toujours sur le toit quand elle voit Lucas ce garé sur le parking, suivi par les voitures de ses ami, depuis combien de temps était-elle parti pour que toute la bande soit là.**

 **Toute la petite bande ce trouve sur le parking ou il lève les yeux vers le toit et ils aperçoit Peyton assise sur le rebord, une peur panique prend Brooke au tripe et si sa meilleur amie ne supporté plus tout sa, elle ce retourne vers Lucas qui es déjà parti a toute vitesse la rejoindre, elle ce retourne afin de trouvé une personne dont elle avait besoin et qui était rester a l'écart et en voyant le regard de Brooke cette personne ce faufile a travers leurs amie afin de venir prendre celle qu'il aime dans ses bras.**

 _Brooke en le serrant : Chase_  
 _Chase : Chut t'inquiète pas_  
 _Brooke : Et si jamais..._  
 _Chase : Lucas ne lui laissera rien faire de stupide_  
 _Brooke : J'espère_  
 _Lindsay : Elle es grave celle la_  
 _Brooke en lui lançant un regard mauvais : Qu'es ce que tu fait la toi_  
 _Lindsay : J'attends Lucas vu que ton amie joue les psychopathe_  
 _Brooke en la giflant : Parle encore une fois de ma meilleure amie de cette façon et tu va vite le regretter_

 **Toute la petite bande lui lance un regard noir qu'elle n'a pas voler, même Haley la regarde de travers bien sur qu'elle a soutenu Lucas lord de sa rupture avec Peyton et elle avait était contente quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, elle a vu tout de suite qu'il était différent que quand il était avec Peyton mais n'avait rien dit et elle c'est contenté d'être heureuse pour lui tout en oubliant Peyton et elle s'en veut et espère vraiment pouvoir ce faire pardonne de son manque d'attention envers elle.**

 **Peyton et toujours entrain de fixé tout ses amis, elle sais qu'elle leur causse beaucoup de soucis depuis son retour et elle s'en veut pour sa, elle ne veut pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, elle ne mérite pas qu'il s'inquiète autant pour elle. Sans même ce retourner elle sais que Lucas et derrière elle a la fixé en hésitant a avancé.**

 _Peyton : Reste ou tu es_  
 _Lucas en fessant un pas en avant : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Non ne t'approche pas_  
 _Lucas en continuant a avancer : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Je suis fatiguer Lucas_  
 _Lucas en s'asseyant a côté d'elle : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Regarde les je ne fait que de leurs faire du mal_  
 _Lucas : Bien sur que non_  
 _Peyton en essuyant ses larmes : Brooke n'ose plus sortir pour pas me laissé seul, Haley m'évite du mieux qu'elle le peut, Chase ce fait du soucis pour l'inquiétude que je donne a Brooke, Nathan me regarde toujours avec un regard désolé, Skills essaye toujours de me faire rire, Micro me parle de tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête tout sa pour que j'aille mieux, mais sa va pas mieux Lucas et j'en peut plus je suis fatigué_  
 _Lucas : Et tu croie qu'il ce passera quoi si tu saute_  
 _Peyton : Vous serait plus heureux sans moi, sa sera comme si je n'était jamais revenu de Los Angeles_  
 _Lucas : Tu pense a ce que tu viens de dire la_  
 _Peyton en bougeant : Ouais, tu sera débarrassé de moi_  
 _Lucas terrifié : Peyton !_  
 _Peyton en continuant de bouger : Je veut que sa s'arrête juste que sa s'arrête_  
 _Lucas en lui attrapant le poignée : Peyton!_

 **Peyton le regarde dans les yeux et elle voie qu'il a peur mais sa douleur l'oppresse tellement qu'elle a juste envie de fermé les yeux, et c'est ce quel fait au moment ou son autre main glisse sur le rebord et tombe retenu juste par le bras et par Lucas.**

 **En bas tout le monde pousse un cris d'horreur, jamais personne n'aurai cru que Peyton aurai pu faire une chose pareille, Brooke quand a elle elle pleure et crie pour quel remonte, Haley et venue lui attrapé la main et ce mais a crié elle aussi pour que Peyton remonte. Les garçon de la bande lâche leurs moitié et parte en courant aider Lucas a remonté Peyton.**

 **Lucas maintient toujours Peyton part le bras et suspendu dans le vide, il ce met a prié pour que ses force ne le lâche pas. Il regarde Peyton qui a toujours les yeux fermés et cette image lui fait peur terriblement peur, il n'imagine pas quel puisse un jour partir pour toujours.**

 _Peyton en ouvrant les yeux : Lucas_  
 _Lucas en lui tendant son autre main : Attrape ma main_  
 _Peyton en essayant : Je n'y arrive pas_  
 _Lucas de plus en plus terrifiée : Stp Peyton fait un effort et attrape ma main_  
 _Peyton : Je t'aime Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Non n'y pense même pas_  
 _Peyton : Tu as toujours était la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé_  
 _Nathan : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Ici dépêche j'ai besoin d'aide_  
 _Peyton : Lâche moi Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Alors la n'y pense même pas_

 **La bande d'amie aide Lucas a hissée Peyton afin de la remonté mais elle ne fait aucun effort pour remonté et Lucas a vraiment mais vraiment très peur en la voyant ne faire aucun effort pour remontée. La petite bande réussi a la remonté ou elle atterri dans les bras de Lucas qui la serre très fort contre lui.**

 **Peyton ne dira pas un mot, et fixera un point a l'horizon comme si elle était parti, Lucas essaye de la faire revenir mais rien y fait elle es comme absente de son propre corps. Une ambulance et appeler ou Peyton et emmener a l'hôpital mais ne dira rien a personne elle les laissera leur faire des examen.**

 **Peyton a était transféré au service psychologie de l'hôpital car elle ne parle pas et ne fait rien, elle reste juste couché dans son lit et attend que le temps passe, même quand ses amie vont venir la voir chacun les tour elle va resté muette et le regard dans le vide. Et rien ne va s'arranger quand elle aura la visite de Lindsay non sa va être pire.**

 **Lucas n'aller guerre mieux qu'elle bien que lui parlé et continuez a avancé quelque chose en lui c'était cassé et cette chose c'était Peyton prête a mourir a cause de la douleur qui lui avait fait endurer et jamais il ne ce pardonnerai pour sa.**

 **Personne ne savait quoi faire pour Peyton, même les psychologue ne savait pas ce que leurs patiente avait. Brooke d'espérer qu'elle aille mieux et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu a quel point sa meilleur amie allé mal, tout le monde n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle n'y ai pour rien mais sais plus fort qu'elle.**

 **Plusieurs semaine vont passé avant que Peyton ne commence a réagir, pas en parlant non mais juste en écrivant toujours les même mot " Pardon Lucas " plusieurs page vont être écrit avec ses même mot, car elle sais qu'elle lui a fait du mal en voulant en finir. Quand les psychologue vont découvrir sa ils vont demandé a Lucas de venir lui rendre visite.**

 **Bien sur Lucas avait accepter même si pour sa il avait du ce disputer avec Lindsay comme chaque jour depuis, mais il ce devait d'être présent pour Peyton il ne supporterai pas quel recommence pareil folie a cause de lui.**

 **Quand il arrive a l'hôpital il es reçu par le médecin de Peyton qui lui explique la situation mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle demande pardon alors que ses sa faute a lui si elle en ai arrivé la. En entrant dans la chambre de Peyton cette dernière était assise devant la fenêtre avec son cahier et son crayon entrain d'écrire toujours les même mot.**

 **Lucas l'observe quelque instant avant de s'avancer vers elle et de s'assoir a côté d'elle, elle ne remarque même pas sa présence elle et trop concentré sur les mot quel écrit comme si c'était la chose la plus importante a faire. Lucas lui retire son crayon et son cahier avant quel ne lève les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il voit le bouleverse car il y voie de la culpabilité, de la honte et le pire de la peur.**

 **Peyton ce lève de sa chaise et va s'accroupir dans un coin de la chambre en ce balançant d'avant en arrière tout en pleurant, Lucas a beaucoup de mal a maitriser ses émotion et au grand jamais il aurait imaginer voir Peyton sa Peyton dans un état pareil un jour.**

 _Lucas en s'accroupissant devant elle : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : ..._  
 _Lucas en posant ses main sur ses genoux : Peyton_  
 _Peyton effrayé : Lu... Cas_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : Oui_  
 _Peyton en pleurant : Par... Par... Pardon_  
 _Lucas en essuyant ses larmes : Hé tout va bien je suis la_  
 _Peyton en pleurant de plus belle : Lucas_  
 _Lucas en lui souriant tendrement : Je suis la_  
 _Peyton en agrippant son maillot : Lucas, tu... Tu va bien_  
 _Lucas confus : Euh oui_  
 _Peyton : Tu n'es pas un mirage_  
 _Lucas : Non bien sur que non_  
 _Peyton : Tu n'es pas tombé_  
 _Lucas : Hé non ont va bien tout les deux_  
 _Peyton en allant dans ses bras : Tu es vivant_  
 _Lucas en lui caressant le dos : Oui, chut je suis la, je suis la_

 **Lucas s'assoie avec elle afin de calmé ses pleure, elle et littéralement accroché a lui et il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle l'a cru mort, il ne comprend rien a ce qui ce passe et encore moins quand elle viens s'assoir sur ses genou pour être plus prêt de lui, il la serra juste plus fort pour quel sache qu'il es la.**

 **Ils vont passé plus d'une heure comme sa avant qu'ont lui demande de partir, car les visite était terminée et Lucas peut voir dans ses yeux quel et terrifié a l'idée qu'il parte, mais il lui promet de revenir bientôt. Avant de quitter l'hôpital il s'entretient avec son médecin avant de lui expliquer ce qui viens de ce passé.**

 **Quand Lucas rentre chez lui tout ses amie était la a attendre de savoir si il avait réussi a faire réagir Peyton sauf Lindsay qui ce fiche pas mal de son cas, en allant lui parlé le soir de sa tentative de suicide elle avait espérer ne plus entente parlé d'elle. Elle avait espéré qu'en lui disant que Lucas était tombé du toit elle en serait débarrasser pour toujours mais faut croire qu'elle c'est trompé.**

 **Lucas leurs explique ce qui sais passé avec elle et personne ne comprenne pourquoi elle aurait cru une chose pareil, avant que Brooke ne ce retourne sur Lindsay et lui saute dessus et la frappe tout le monde s'interpose pour les séparer et personne ne comprend son comportement.**

 _Lindsay : Non mais tu es dingue_  
 _Brooke : C'est toi, c'est ta faute_  
 _Lucas : Brooke calme toi_  
 _Brooke : C'est sa faute tu comprend_  
 _Lindsay : Tu es aussi dingue qu'elle_  
 _Brooke en avançant : Je vais te faire regretté ce que tu as fait espèce de garce_  
 _Lucas en criant : Brooke !_  
 _Brooke en colère : Mais tu comprend pas que c'est elle qui a dit sa a Peyton_  
 _Lucas en ce retournant ver elle : Quoi, de quoi elle parle_  
 _Lindsay : Aucune idée, elle est aussi dingue que sa copine tu le voie pas_  
 _Haley en mettant sa main sur son cœur : Qu'es ce que tu as fait_  
 _Brooke : Quand je suis allé la voir ce soir la tu sortez de la chambre_  
 _Lucas : Qu'es ce que tu lui a dit_  
 _Lindsay en s'approchant de lui : Mais rien voyons_  
 _Lucas en reculant : Qu'es ce que tu lui dit ne me fait pas répété_  
 _Lindsay : Je voulait juste quel parte et quel nous laisse tranquille et toi aussi tu voulait quel parte puisque tu lui as dit quel n'aurai pas du revenir_  
 _Lucas en tournant en rond : Oh bordel qu'es ce que tu as fait_  
 _Lindsay : Lucas j'ai fait sa parce que je t'aime_  
 _Lucas : Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu lui as dit_  
 _Lindsay : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Tu lui a dit que j'étais mort es ce que tu as une idée de ce quel a du ressentir a ce moment là, mais c'est pas elle qui devrait être la bas mais toi ta un sérieux problème ma parole_  
 _Lindsay : Mais j'ai fait sa pour nous_  
 _Lucas : Tu lui a fait vivre la pire des torture et tu ose me dis que tu la fait pour nous_  
 _Lindsay : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Elle sais enfermé dans sa tête afin de pas ressentir sa, pendant plus de trois mois, tu te rend compte elle es enfermé dans sa tête depuis que tu lui a dit sa_  
 _Lindsay : Je ne pouvait pas savoir quel réagirais comme sa_  
 _Lucas : Elle aurait dû réagir comment en apprenant ma mort_  
 _Lindsay : Partir je croyait quel allait juste partir_  
 _Lucas : Oh non pas en la connaissant, mais par compte toi tu va partir_  
 _Lindsay : Quoi_  
 _Lucas en ouvrant la porte : Sort, je veut plus te voir plus jamais_  
 _Lindsay : Mais Lucas_  
 _Lucas en criant presque : Sort!_

 **Lindsay sort de la maison de Lucas sous le choque elle ne comprend pas la colère de Lucas, quand a lui il pose son dos sur la porte avant de ce laisser tombé et met sa tête dans ses main, il en reviens pas quel es pu faire une chose pareil et surtout pas a Peyton, il n'y a pas plus douce que Peyton comment quelqu'un a pu lui faire autant de mal que sa.**

 **Tout le monde et fixé sur Lucas avant que tout le monde ne ce retourne vers Nathan car ils savent que depuis quelque temps les deux frère c'était beaucoup rapproché et confié des chose. Nathan leur fait un signe de tête pour qu'ils sorte par la porte de sa chambre avant de s'assoir prêt de Lucas et d'attendre que Lucas lui parle.**

 **Lucas s'en veut a un point inimaginable, et jamais il pourra ce pardonné le calvaire que Peyton a du vivre pendant 3 long mois, lui même ne sais pas quel réaction il aurais eu si ont lui avait dit sa a propos d'elle.**

 _Lucas : Oh c'est pas vrai_  
 _Nathan en lui donnant un coup d'épaule : Ont ai seul_  
 _Lucas : C'est ma faute tout sa_  
 _Nathan : Hé qu'es ce que tu raconte_  
 _Lucas : Quand elle es revenu je voulait pas quel soit la, je voulais pas ressentir ce que je m'efforcer d'enfouir au fond de moi, et malgré tout ce que je pouvais lui dire elle est resté_  
 _Nathan : Et tout es remonté_  
 _Lucas : Oui alors je lui en ai voulu, voulu de l'emprise quel avait encore sur moi je pouvait pas rester sous son emprise, je pouvais pas Nathan_  
 _Nathan : Je sais_  
 _Lucas : Je lui ai fait quelques chose d'affreux pour quel me déteste mais même sa ça n'a pas marché_  
 _Nathan : Qu'es ce que tu as fait_  
 _Lucas : Je suis allé la voir et on sais disputé_  
 _Nathan : Pourquoi tu as était la voir_  
 _Lucas : Elle m'avait appelé un peu plus tôt et elle ma dit que je n'était qu'un trouillard qui ce cacher derrière sa sois disant copine et elle avait raison mais je l'ai pas supporté alors j'y suis allé et ont sais disputé et la minute d'après ont était entrain de s'embrassait et la suite tu l'imagine_  
 _Nathan : Vous avait couché ensemble_  
 _Lucas : Oui et elle avait encore plus d'emprise sur moi et je ne pouvais pas la laissé avoir une tel emprise alors j'ai fait le Salop en lui disant que sa représenter rien du tout a met yeux et quel devait en parlé à personne car de toute façon je n'irai que c'est arrivé. Mais elle est resté la allongé dans son lit sans rien dire elle sais juste retourné quand je l'ai regardé et j'ai eu le temps de voir ce que j'avais fait, j'ai vu la peine que je lui fait mais j'ai mis tout ça dans un coin de ma tête en m'efforçant d'oublier_  
 _Nathan : Et ta demandé la main de Lindsay_  
 _Lucas : Non sa va pas, elle sais mise a parlé de futur et je ne fessait que des hochement de tête je ne suivez pas vraiment la conversation et le lendemain me voilà fiancé a cette malade_

 **Nathan essaye comme il le peu de réconforté Lucas même si il sais que rien ne pourra le déculpabiliser, ils vont juste continue a discuter d'un peut de tout et de rien, le Peyton reviens souvent dans la conversation.**

 **Pendant plusieurs semaine Lucas rendra visite a Peyton afin quel remonte la pente, et sa marche car elle de nouveau elle même et elle pourra bientôt sortir de l'hôpital mais devra quand même suivre ses séance avec son psychologue.**

 **Comme chaque jour Lucas arrive en début d'après midi et en repart quelque heure plus tard et ses quelque heure passé ensemble leurs fait du bien a tout les deux. Alors que Lucas enfile sa veste pour partir, il vois Peyton titubé avant de s'évanouir, Lucas a juste le temps de la rattrapé.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : ..._  
 _Lucas en criant : J'ai besoin d'aide_  
 _Médecin : Que sait-il passé_  
 _Lucas : Je sais pas, j'étais sur le point partir quand elle sais évanouie_

 **Le médecin appel ses collègue et s'occupe de Peyton pendant qu'on fait attendre Lucas dans une autre pièce, et il es complètement en panique il ne comprend ce qui es arrivé, 5 minute avant ils rigolé et la Peyton ce trouve entouré de médecin.**

 **C'est plus d'une heure plus tard que le médecin reviens vers Lucas et quand il voie l'air du médecin il s'entend au pire. Le médecin essaye de le rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.**

 _Lucas : Docteur_  
 _Médecin : Mlle Sawyer et en parfaite santé elle et juste..._  
 _Lucas : Juste quoi_  
 _Médecin : Enceinte_  
 _Lucas : Ah d'accord, hein quoi_  
 _Médecin : Oui et d'après les examen elle et a plus de 7 mois et demi_  
 _Lucas : Vous l'avait regardé elle ne peut pas être enceinte de plus de 7 mois_  
 _Médecin : On appel sa un déni de grossesse_  
 _Lucas en ce passant la main sur le visage : D'accord, d'accord_  
 _Médecin : Félicitation_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Médecin : Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je prévienne le papa et elle ma dit que vous étiez déjà ici_  
 _Lucas en ce levant : Oh bon sang_  
 _Médecin : Vous avez pas l'air heureux d'être bientôt papa_  
 _Lucas : Si et sa l'aurai était encore plus si on était encore ensemble_  
 _Médecin : Je voie, elle demande a vous voir_  
 _Lucas : Bien sur_

 **Lucas suit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Peyton avant de le laissé, il ne sais pas du tout quoi lui dire et encore moins ce que Peyton va lui dire mais il la sens mal cette conversation mais vraiment très mal, il souffle un bon coup avant d'entré.**

 **De son côté Peyton aussi viens d'apprendre quel et enceinte et jamais elle aurai pu imaginer sa, bien sur quel a toujours voulu avoir des enfants et encore plus avec Lucas, mais cette enfant à était fait alors que Lucas lui a fait du mal de la pire des manière, elle sais aussi qu'il lui a fait du mal pour quel le déteste mais elle n'a jamais pu le détesté.**

 **Tout les deux sont dans la chambre sans savoir ce qu'ils devrai ce dire, Lucas a peur de ce qu'elle va lui dire et elle est terrifié que Lucas lui en veulent et qu'ils sorte de nouveau de sa vie.**

 **Elle est plongée dans ses pensé à ce demandé ce quel aller faire avec ce bébé, elle pose sa main sur son ventre en ce disant que tout irai bien et quel aimera ce bébé plus que sa propre vie.**

 **Lucas la regarde et quand il la voie porté sa main sur son ventre il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, il imagine très bien Peyton maman qui sera super il ne doute pas de sa une seule seconde.**

 _Peyton : Je suis désolé_  
 _Lucas : Pourquoi tu t'excuse encore_  
 _Peyton en souriant : Ben tu sais_  
 _Lucas : Tu t'excuse un peut trop a mon goût c'est dernier temps_  
 _Peyton : Oui je sais, mais je fait tellement d'erreur_  
 _Lucas : Cette fois c'est a moi de s'excuser pas a toi_  
 _Peyton surprise : Pourquoi t'excuser_  
 _Lucas : Tu rigole, je me suis mal comporté avec toi depuis que tu es rentré_  
 _Peyton : Oui mais c'est parce..._  
 _Lucas : Ne me cherche pas d'excuse j'en ai aucune de valable_  
 _Peyton : Mais..._  
 _Lucas : Non Peyton je n'ai aucune excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre depuis ton retour et regarde tout ce qui sais passé a cause de moi_  
 _Peyton : Tu croie que c'est a cause de toi que j'étais sur le toit_  
 _Lucas : Bien sur que c'est de ma faute_  
 _Peyton : Ce n'est pas le cas Lucas_  
 _Lucas en la regardant : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Je suis désolé que tu es cru que c'était de ta faute, tu n'y ai pour rien_  
 _Lucas : Peyton inutile d'essayer de me faire déculpabiliser_

 **Peyton ne sais pas si elle doit lui dire les vrai raison de cette folie, elle a peur de ce qu'il va lui dire si jamais elle lui dit les vrai raison. Lucas la regarde et il voie quel cache quelque chose sur ce soir la et il veut a tout prit comprendre.**

 _Lucas : Dit moi_  
 _Peyton : C'est plein de petite chose qui mon poussé à vouloir faire sa_  
 _Lucas : Et toute c'est petite chose comme tu dit c'est moi qui te l'ai et fait_  
 _Peyton : Non, la veille de ce jour la elle est venu me voir en me disant des chose que tu lui avait dit sur moi et je l'ai cru_  
 _Lucas : Qui_  
 _Peyton en baissant les yeux : Personne_  
 _Lucas : Peyton dit moi qui_  
 _Peyton : Je n'ai pas envie que vous ailler des problème a cause de moi_  
 _Lucas : Tu parle de Lindsay_  
 _Peyton en fessant un signe positif de la tête : ..._  
 _Lucas : Qu'es ce qu'elle ta dit_  
 _Peyton : Lucas je..._  
 _Lucas : Dit moi ce qu'elle ta dit_  
 _Peyton sans le regarder : Que notre histoire n'avait jamais rien représenter a tes yeux, que tu avait juste envie de t'amuser et comme j'étaie la tu tes dit pourquoi pas elle. Puis je l'ai entendu parler avec Haley dans les toilette ce soir là, et elle a dit que tu lui avait dit que notre histoire avait était la pire erreur de ta vie_  
 _Lucas : Et tu as cru a tout sa_  
 _Peyton : Ben avec ce qui c'est passé comment je n'aurai pas pu la croire_  
 _Lucas : Parce que c'est faux, évidement que c'est faux_  
 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas en s'asseyant a coté d'elle : Notre histoire a était la plus belle histoire que je n'ai jamais vu, jamais je n'es jouer avec toi pendant ce temps la je n'ai jamais était aussi sincère que pendant notre histoire, c'est après notre rupture que j'ai commencer a jouer la comédie, en me disant que j'étaie mieux sans toi, que je me remettrai de notre rupture mais la vérité et que je n'ai jamais pu m'en remettre_  
 _Peyton : Alors pourquoi tu as était comme sa avec moi_  
 _Lucas : Parce que tu avait trop d'emprise sur moi, tu sais bien que tu as toujours eu de l'emprise sur moi et quand tu es revenu tu avait toujours cette emprise et je ne voulait pas je ne pouvait pas te laisser avoir cette emprise, alors j'ai fait le salop avec toi en espérant que sa te face me détester mais sa n'a même pas marcher tu ne ma pas détester_  
 _Peyton : Je peut pas détester et je le pourrait jamais_  
 _Lucas : Tu devrais_  
 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas en lui prenant la main : Tu doit me promette quelque chose_  
 _Peyton en la serrant : Quoi_  
 _Lucas en la caressant avec son pouce : De plus jamais mais vraiment de plus jamais pensé à faire un truc pareil, tu peut pas savoir ce que tu ma fait peur_  
 _Peyton : Je te le promet_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur son ventre : Notre bébé_  
 _Peyton en posant sa main sur la sienne : Oui notre bébé_

 **Peyton a un sourire sur les lèvres en voyant le geste de Lucas, un sourire quel avait perdu depuis longtemps. Peyton a toujours sa main sur celle de Lucas et elle est contente que Lucas ne l'es pas retirée, ils vont resté comme sa un long moment avant que Lucas ne doivent rentré.**

 **Lucas aussi arbore un sourire en entrant chez lui et comme pratiquement chaque jour tout leurs amie son la pour avoir un rapport sur ses quelque heure passé avec Peyton, il ne dira rien a propos de la grossesse de Peyton il préfère la laisser l'annoncé elle même.**

 **La semaines suivante Peyton et enfin autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital mais sous la responsabilité de Lucas, il ne doit en aucun cas laissé Peyton seul. Elle stresse un peu a l'idée de devoir s'installer chez lui d'autant plus qu'elle ne sais toujours pas qu'ils sont rompu, Lucas n'a pas préféré parlé de Lindsay avec elle.**

 **Lucas ouvre la porte et la laisse passé devant lui mais Peyton s'arrête dans l'entrée ou elle baise les yeux a l'idée de tombé sur cette " Garce " de Lindsay , et s'en sans rendre vraiment compte ses larme coule sur ses joue sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêté. Quand Lucas ce tourne ver elle qui la voie pleuré il s'inquiète avant de comprendre pourquoi elle pleure, il viens lui prendre la main avant de l'emmené dans sa chambre.**

 _Peyton : Lucas je croie que je devrais allé chez Brooke_  
 _Lucas : Je ne vie pas chez Brooke mais ici_  
 _Peyton : Oui je sais mais ..._  
 _Lucas : Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle ne viendra pas_  
 _Peyton en baisant la tête : Je te cause des problèmes et j'en suis désoler_  
 _Lucas en lui attrapant le menton : Non tu n'y ai pour rien, elle n'aurai jamais du faire ce quel a fait_  
 _Peyton : Quoi_  
 _Lucas : Te faire croire a ma mort_  
 _Peyton : Ouais_  
 _Lucas : Je te laisse t'installer pendant ce temps je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose a manger avant que tout le monde arrive_  
 _Peyton : D'accord et merci_

 **Lucas lui fait un tendre sourire avant de sortir de la chambre, Peyton est un peu stresser a l'idée de ce retrouver entourer de tout leurs amie, pas qu'elle ne veut pas les voir bien au contraire mais depuis elle ne les avait pas vu, elle avait le droit seulement a une visite et c'était celle de Lucas et sa présence la rassurer.**

 **Quand tout le monde arrive chez Lucas ils sont tous super content de voir Peyton avec eux, mais Peyton était différente avec eux qu'elle ne l'était avec Lucas, elle ne répondait qu'a leurs question par des hochement de tête ou des petit " Oui " ou " Non " elle ne s'exprime pas tellement face a eux elle et même mal alaise. La bande ne dira rien et il passerons une bonne soirée tous ensemble.**

 **Lucas ce trouve dans sa chambre a essayer de trouver le sommeil mais en vain, il ne fait que tournée dans son lit. De l'autre coté de la porte ce trouver Peyton ou elle dormait, enfin dormir n'es pas le mot et ne fessait que gémir dans son sommeil ou appeler après Lucas, lui il savait qu'elle fessait des cauchemar vu que le médecin lui avait dit, et il lui on dit qu'elle devais affronter ses cauchemar mais quand il entend Peyton crier d'un crie vraiment effrayant il ne peut pas rester allongé dans son lit.**

 **Il enfile un bas de pantalon et part dans la chambre de Peyton et en ouvrant la porte il la voie ce tordre dans tout les sens sans arrêter de crier après lui. Il s'avance doucement prêt d'elle ou il pose sa main sur son dos et les crie devienne de plus en plus intense, alors Lucas s'allonge a coté d'elle et la fait ce mettre dans ses bras et a ce moment ses crie cesse.**

 **Lucas va passé la nuit a garder Peyton bien caler dans ses bras afin de faire partir c'est terrible cauchemar, c'est au petit matin qu'il commencera a s'endormir. Quand Peyton ouvrira les yeux et qu'elle va voir qu'elle es dans les bras de Lucas elle va sourire avant de sortir du lit et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.**

 **Elle ce tiens devant le miroir et elle a honte d'elle, honte de tout ce qu'elle fait traverser a ses amie et encore plus a Lucas. Elle es persuadée que si Lucas et prêt d'elle aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a voulu en finir et pour rien d'autre. Elle va ce laisser glisser au sol avant que c'est larme ne coule sur ses joue, elle s'en veut tellement d'être aussi faible.**

 **Quand Lucas ouvre les yeux et qu'il voie que Peyton ne ce trouve plus avec lui, il ce lève et par a la cuisine en croyant la retrouver la mais personne, il va faire toute les pièce de la maison sans aucune trace d'elle, c'est quand il entend des sanglot venant de la salle de bain qu'il commence a avoir peur.**

 _Lucas en frappant a la porte : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en retenant ses sanglot : ..._  
 _Lucas : Peyton, je vais entrer_  
 _Peyton : ..._  
 _Lucas en ouvrant la porte : Peyton_

 **Lucas la retrouve assise parterre avec ses genoux remonter sur sa poitrine et en larmes et la voir pleurer la toujours mis mal, il n'a jamais supporter de la voir dans cette état. Il s'avance vers elle ou il lui demande ce qu'elle a mais elle ne répond pas et encore moins quand il lui demande de le suivre. Alors il la porte jusqu'au lit ou il l'installe confortablement et au moment ou il a voulu partir elle la retenu par le bras avec un regard qu'il la transpercer.**

 _Lucas s'asseyant a coté d'elle : Dit moi ce qui ce passe_  
 _Peyton en levant les épaule : ..._  
 _Lucas : Si tu veut que je t'aide tu doit me parler et me dire pourquoi tu es dans cette état_  
 _Peyton : ..._  
 _Lucas : Es ce que j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du, ou j'ai dit quelque chose de mal_  
 _Peyton : Non_  
 _Lucas : Alors dit moi pour que je puisse t'aider_  
 _Peyton : Je fait beaucoup de mal a tout le monde_  
 _Lucas : Bien sur que non_  
 _Peyton : J'ai tellement honte de moi_  
 _Lucas : Quoi pourquoi_  
 _Peyton : Je suis faible, tellement faible_  
 _Lucas : Hé qu'es ce que tu raconte tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse_  
 _Peyton : J'ai voulu mourir Lucas, et j'ai failli te tuer aussi sans parler du bébé_  
 _Lucas : Hé tu es la tout comme moi ainsi que le bébé, tout va bien_  
 _Peyton : Pourquoi tu fait sa pour moi_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Peyton : T'occuper de moi, tu doit avoir mieux a faire que t'occuper d'une épave_  
 _Lucas : Sa ne va pas bien ou quoi tu n'es pas une épave, et tu aurai voulu que je te laisse tomber a nouveau_  
 _Peyton : Tu aurai moins d'ennuis_  
 _Lucas : Si tu dit sa pour Lindsay, je t'arrête tout de suite tu n'y ai pour rien du tout elle a parler a ma place pour beaucoup de chose, elle ta fait du mal et sa je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire croire que j'étaie mort tout sa pour que tu parte loin de moi_  
 _Peyton en ce retournant : Je n'aurai jamais du revenir_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur son dos : Non tu as bien fait_  
 _Peyton : ..._  
 _Lucas : Sans sa je serai toujours avec cette dingue et tu ne porterai pas ce bébé ( En posant sa main sur son ventre ) Notre bébé_  
 _Peyton en ce pinçant la lèvres : Lucas_  
 _Lucas en posant sa tête dans le cou de Peyton : C'est la meilleur nouvelle de ma vie ce bébé_  
 _Peyton en frissonnant : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Hum_  
 _Peyton : Stp ne fait pas sa_  
 _Lucas en ce reculant : Je suis désoler_  
 _Peyton en essuyant ses larmes : ..._  
 _Lucas : Peyton regarde moi_  
 _Peyton : Non_  
 _Lucas : Peyton stp_  
 _Peyton en ce retournant : ..._  
 _Lucas : Je suis un vrai crétin_  
 _Peyton : Quoi_  
 _Lucas : Je ne fait que te faire pleurer_  
 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Je vais te laisser_

 **Avant que Peyton n'ai pu dire le moindre mot Lucas avait quitter la chambre, et il s'en veut tellement car depuis son retour a chaque fois qu'il s'approche d'elle sais pour la voir pleurer, comment il a pu en arriver a ça, passé une histoire magnifique et un amour tout aussi parfait a des pleures plus intense chaque jour.**

 **Plusieurs heure plus tard Peyton sort de la chambre et va a la cuisine et en passant devant la chambre de Lucas et quel voie que la porte et fermé elle soupir, car malgré tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire elle et convaincu d'être un poids pour lui.**

 **Après la visite de leurs amie qui c'est passé comme a chaque fois, Lucas et reparti s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant Peyton seul en croyant être trop sur son dos. Elle part a la cuisine et prépare un repas elle a toujours aimais cuisiné, elle espère que Lucas dinera avec elle.**

 **Quand Lucas sort de sa chambre Peyton ce trouve dans la sienne, il trouve a la cuisine son assiette préparé par Peyton et il peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant quel lui avait cuisiner son plat préféré.**

 **Plusieurs semaine vont passé , Peyton va ce remettre doucement tout en continuant ses séance avec son psy, avec Lucas ils évite le sujet de leurs " Sentiment " Peyton et persuadé que Lucas n'en a plus et lui est convaincu d'avoir tout perdu le jour de leurs rupture même si elle lui a dit a plusieurs reprise qu'elle l'aime.**

 **Nathan ce trouve avec son frère chez ce dernier et Lucas et très silencieux, il a cru d'abord que c'était parce que Peyton était dans sa chambre mais très vite il va ce rendre compte que ce n'es pas la seul raison.**

 _Nathan : Alors_  
 _Lucas : Alors quoi_  
 _Nathan : Oh je t'en prit pas a moi_  
 _Lucas en regardant ver la chambre de Peyton : Nathan_  
 _Nathan : Soit tu me parle soit je vais demander a Peyton_  
 _Lucas en le regardant : Vraiment_  
 _Nathan : Bon oui je sais qu'elle ne me parlera pas vu que tu es le seul avec qui elle a une vrai conversation_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Nathan : Tu n'a pas remarquer avec nous elle n'a pas une vrai conversation tu es le seul avec qui elle le fait_  
 _Lucas : Bien sur que non_  
 _Nathan : Lucas avec nous elle répond juste par des hochement de tête, bon c'est vrai que c'est dernier temps elle parle un peu plus mais quand elle parle avec toi elle a une vrai conversation pas avec nous, alors maintenant crashe le morceau_  
 _Lucas : Je vais bien_  
 _Nathan : Ouais c'est sa je te croie_  
 _Lucas : Je t'assure que si_  
 _Nathan : C'est a cause du bébé_  
 _Lucas : Quoi non pourquoi_  
 _Nathan : Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais la dernière fois que nous avons parler d'avoir des enfants tu était encore avec l'autre malade, elle était toute contente a cette idée et tu la fait vite déchanter_  
 _Lucas : Je suis content d'avoir bientôt un bébé, mais avec Lindsay je ne pouvait pas c'est tout_  
 _Nathan en souriant : Ouais Lindsay ce n'es pas Peyton Sawyer_  
 _Lucas : Pourquoi tu dit sa_  
 _Nathan : Oh comme sa_  
 _Lucas : Tu m'énerve quand tu fait sa_  
 _Nathan : Oh Peyton salut_  
 _Peyton : Salut, désoler je ne fait que passé_  
 _Nathan : Non je t'en prit je doit y aller moi_  
 _Lucas tout bas : Sale traite_  
 _Nathan en souriant : On ce voie plus tard_  
 _Lucas : Nathan_  
 _Nathan en ce penchant plus de lui : Dit lui_  
 _Lucas : Tu n'es qu'un sale traite_  
 _Nathan en partant en rigolant : Je t'aime aussi frangin_

 **Nathan quitte la maison avec un grand sourire, Peyton quand a elle elle part a la cuisine, Lucas quand a lui il lâche un soupir. Il la suit du regard avant de le baiser quant Peyton ce retourne. A son tour elle lâche un soupir, depuis la dernière fois ou il avait enfouis son visage dans son cou, c'est comme si il l'éviter.**

 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Hum_  
 _Peyton : Je croie que..._  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Peyton : Que je devrais rentré chez Brooke, ou mieux encore me trouver un appartement_  
 _Lucas : Pas dans ton état_  
 _Peyton : Je vais mieux maintenant_  
 _Lucas : Je ne parle pas de sa mais du bébé_  
 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Et pourquoi tu veut partir_  
 _Peyton : J'ai l'impression de te genet alors il serait peut-être temps que je commence a me remuer_  
 _Lucas : Tu ne me gène pas_  
 _Peyton : Depuis que je suis ici tu n'es pas sorti une seul fois_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Quoi c'est vrai Lucas, tu n'es pas sorti une seul fois depuis que je suis la_  
 _Lucas : Et ou voudrai tu que j'aille_  
 _Peyton : J'en sais rien moi, te trouver une fille ou alors allé récupérai Lindsay_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Peyton : Après tout tu aller te marié avec elle_  
 _Lucas : Ouais je devrait faire sa_  
 _Peyton : Ouais_

 **En faite Peyton et complétement morte de jalousie a cette idée mais elle sais qu'entre elle et Lucas il ne ce passera plus jamais rien et a cette idée sa lui comprime le cœur. Alors quel es plongeai dans ses pensée elle ne voie pas Lucas s'avancer d'elle, bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas ce trouver une nouvelle petite amie et encore moins retourner vers Lindsay car il es toujours complétement dingue de Peyton.**

 _Lucas en lui relevant le menton : C'est vraiment ce que tu veut_  
 _Peyton en ce mordant la lèvre : ..._  
 _Lucas : Tu veut vraiment que je voie une autre femme, tu veut vraiment me voir avec Lindsay_  
 _Peyton en baisant les yeux : Non_  
 _Lucas : Dit moi ce que tu veut alors_  
 _Peyton : Lucas stp ne fait pas sa_  
 _Lucas : Pas quoi_  
 _Peyton : Ne me le fait pas dire_  
 _Lucas : Pourquoi pas_  
 _Peyton : Parce que tu le sais_  
 _Lucas : Non je ne sais pas_  
 _Peyton : Bien sur que tu sais, je t'aime et toi non sa s'arrête la_  
 _Lucas : Tu croie vraiment que je ne t'aime plus_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Et tu croie que quand j'ai couché c'était quoi, une vengeance_  
 _Peyton en ce dégageant de Lucas : Peut-être_  
 _Lucas en la coinçant a nouveau : Ce n'était pas le cas, ce que j'ai fait après était pour que tu n'ai plus cette emprise sur moi mais sa n'a pas marcher non c'était pire après_  
 _Peyton : Lucas ne joue pas avec moi et met sentiment stp_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : Je ne joue pas avec toi ou tes sentiment, je t'aime toujours même plus qu'avant si tu veut tout savoir_  
 _Peyton : Es ce que tu dit sa parce que je suis enceinte, car si c'est le cas c'est méchant de ta part très méchant de ta part_  
 _Lucas : Regarde moi Peyton_  
 _Peyton en le regardant dans les yeux : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Je ne joue plus Peyton, j'arrête de joue a celui qui n'es plus du tout amoureux de toi, j'arrête cette comédie qui dure depuis trop longtemps, alors maintenant les cartes son entre tes mains, sois tu veut toujours de moi et nous commençons une nouvelle histoire sois tu mais un terme a tout sa mais pour de bon cette fois_  
 _Peyton : Je ne peut pas tu le sais bien_  
 _Lucas : Qu'es ce que tu peut pas_  
 _Peyton : Mettre un terme a tout sa, tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable, mais j'ai peur Lucas peur qu'un beau jour tu ne veut plus de moi et que toute cette souffrance revienne car il ne s'agira pas uniquement de moi mais également de notre bébé, ce bébé a peut-être était fait alors que ni toi ni moi le désirions mais il es la et d'ici quelque semaine tout au plus il sera la, et sa me fiche la trouille une véritable trouille. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, peur que tu ne veut plus de moi après qu'il sera la, peur de ce que cette folle de Lindsay pourrait encore me faire..._  
 _Lucas : Hé calme toi, tout va bien ce passé, tu sera la meilleur des maman sa je n'en doute pas une seule seconde et si cette folle de Lindsay ose s'approcher de toi a nouveau je ne donne pas cher de sa vie, et bien sur que je t'aimerai encore une fois que le bébé sera la, je t'aime depuis des année, je t'aime depuis que je suis au collège et sa ne changera jamais, je t'ai dans la peau et j'aurai beau essayer de le nier ou tout ce que tu veut mon cœur me le crie et de toute mon âme je ne peut plus me passé de toi, alors soit tu me pardonne si tu peut le faire et tu me laisse une chance de réparer chacune de met erreur que j'ai pu faire avec toi et tu nous laisse une chance de nous aimer a nouveau, une chance d'avoir une famille et pitié que nous soyons heureux_  
 _Peyton : D'accord_  
 _Lucas : D'accord a quoi_  
 _Peyton : A tout ce que tu viens de dire, je veut tout sa aussi Lucas, je veut être heureuse auprès de toi et de personne d'autre_  
 _Lucas : Tu es sur_  
 _Peyton : Oui_

 **Lucas a un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps, de savoir qu'elle veut toujours de lui, et reconstruire une histoire tout les deux le soulage. Peyton quand a elle, elle fixe Lucas pour qu'il ce décide enfin a venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, depuis l'autre fois ces tout ce qu'elle attend.**

 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Oui_  
 _Peyton en fessant un petit sourire : Et si tu venait m'embrasser stp_

 **Elle n'aura pas besoin de lui répéter une deuxième fois, il s'avance tout doucement vers elle afin de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et tout les deux gémis a cette sensation qu'ils ont cru ne jamais plus ressentir de toute leurs vie. Ils sont toujours entrain de s'embrasser passionnément quand le bébé ce mais a bouger, ils ce sépare et Peyton baisse le regard sur son ventre, ou Lucas viens poser sa main et en sentant le bébé bouger il ce rend enfin compte qu'il aller être papa, pas qu'il ne le savait pas mais il avait du mal a ce faire a cette idée mais en le sentant il sais qu'il sera très heureux de l'avoir en plus avec une femme dont il es très amoureux.**

 _Lucas en lui caressant le ventre : Je croie qu'il es d'accord avec ce que je viens de faire_  
 _Peyton en posant sa main sur la sienne : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Ont va s'en sortir a merveille tu verra_  
 _Peyton : Je t'aime Lucas_  
 _Lucas en la regardant dans les yeux : Je t'aime aussi Peyton_

 **Peyton a un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, jamais elle n'aurai cru l'entendre lui dire ses mot a nouveau, il s'avance de nouveau vers elle et viens poser a nouveau ses lèvres sur les sienne. Peyton le pousse de sorte a ce qu'il prenne le chemin de la chambre, afin de ce prouver a qu'elle point il s'aiment, jamais elle ce serait cru capable de faire une chose pareil, car c'était toujours Lucas qui fessait ce genre de chose mais Lucas lui manque trop alors elle ne réfléchis plus et laisse juste son cœur parler.**

 **Après cette nuit tout ira pour le mieux pour tout les deux, ils sont plus heureux que jamais. Aucun des deux n'aurai cru pouvoir être heureux a nouveau ensemble mais ce qu'ils partage tout les deux et mieux que ce qu'ils aurait pu croire.**

 **Peyton mettra un petit garçon au monde qu'ils décide d'appeler Aaron et qui font leurs bonheur. Peyton et redevenus la jeune femme souriante et pleine de rêve qu'elle s'efforce de réaliser au coté de Lucas et de leurs amie.**


End file.
